legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jasmine Porcelain
In construction Jasmine Porcelain is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions, and she is the primary antagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Rose & Lolth Saga and a recurring supporting villain in the rest of the story, especially in Elemental Evil Saga. Formerly the fifth Tribulation, she was imprisoned by Michael Langdon who took her place, but after Michael's death, she escaped the Nine Hells and became the Tribulation again. Being a sea elf, Jasmine was zealously devoted to Lolth, the Demon Queen of Spiders, Drows and Chaos. Being a extreme and hyporcritical racist who despise Aquatic Elves despite herself being one, Jasmine pretended herself to be a drow pursued the religion of Lolth. Jasmine envisioned herself to be a drider (an abomination combined a drow and a giant spider) whereas many drows were scared of becoming a Drider, and she saw many drows like Drizzt Do'Urden (who never worshipped Lolth as their patron deity) as heathens who betrayed the "true ways" of drows. She is also a genocidal monster who dreamed to exterminate her sea elf kins with tidal waves. She is also hunger for power and would never have qualm sucking anyone's life power. She is arguably one of the primary antagonists of Elemental Evil Saga, being even more so than Michael, Vizeran DeVir and Vanifer. Her racism and terrorism had caused her being strongly against by people from the races of humans, sea elves and even some sane drows as a matter of the fact. Jasmine Porcelain could also be considered as a member of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - List of Big Bads for her demonic and important moves. ''Overview Name Introduction Logo Lolth symbol - Mike Schely.jpg|Symbol of Lolth Data Personal information ''All the personal information of Jasmine Porcelain, such as her hobbies, her favorite things, etc * Favorite colors: **''Black and purple (color of Lolth)'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Meat of her slaves'' *''Favorite cloths:'' **''Cloths with armors'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Enslaving her servants, reflecting mankind's worst memories, eating aquatic elves, raising illegal worshiping of Lolth, teasing Elemental Prophets, constructing driders, constructing vampiric driders, teasing Valindra, raising fear and pain, committing blasphemy on other gods, punishing her failed slaves'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Lolth, Gromph Baenre, the entire Xolarrin Family, the entire Baenre Family, every worshiper as well as followers of Lolth as long as they kept their loyalty'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''None'' *''Likes:'' **''Everything benefits Lolth'' *''Hate:'' **''Everything good, everything against Lolth'' *''Religions:'' **''Cult worshiping of Lolth'' *''Political types:'' **''Slavery'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Vizeran DeVir, Severin Dejarin, Karzov, Marlos Urnayle'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Hated all of her enemies, especially Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills, Katrina Crane, Drizzt Do'Urden, Gar Shatterkeel, Vanifer, Valindra Shadowmantle, Michael Langdon, Sergent Knox'' ''Personality Being perhaps the most devilish aquatic elf ever born, Jasmine Porcelain is a sadistic racist who despises her kind and thinks their are inferior compared to dark elves. She also hated herself of being born as an aquatic elf, thus she even regretted her birth. She hated her family as well, and after she devoted herself into worshiping Lolth, she sacrificed themselves by feeding them into spiders. Jasmine was also manipulative as well, as she managed to put Gromph Baenre, who was evil yet not a complete fan of Lolth, under the control while pretended to become the Spider Queen's messenger all by herself. During Elemental Evil Crisis, Jasmine also managed to persuade Gar Shatterkeel to help her wipe out the existence of Drizzt Do'Urden, as Gar (under Vizeran DeVir's influence) believed that Drizzt was a murderous criminal and should be destroyed while Jasmine deemed Drizzt as a traitor of "Lolth's order". Therefore, eventually, she succeeded in taking control of the entire Cult of the Crushing Wave to cause another tidal wave while secretly planting eggs of aquatic spiders underneath Water Node. If the second tidal wave arrive after Gar received a new Devastation Orb, many of the aquatic elves shall not die by drowning, but by eating alive by aquatic spiders as they will be hatched and spread throughout the Sword Coast when the tide came. With glee, Jasmine view this not as cruelty, but as a contribution to the good of Lolth. When Gar realized this, he found it utterly repulsive. Not only she was cold-hearted towards her minions as she showed no hesitation by making them into Drider Vampires when they failed her, Jasmine was also greedy and megalomaniac as she attempted to destroy Vanifer so that she could plunder the wealth of Gauntylgrym and become the Dark Empress of the Empire of Fiery Pit. In the end, Jasmine Porcelain became a all-powerfl drider and eventually believed herself to be Lolth. She became so deluded that she claimed herself as the true ruler of drows, returning back from the Abyss and attempted to take down all of those people whom she considered as her enemies. Quotes *"All we need here is humiliation."'' *''"This entire world is sick, cause by disease after Mistress Lolth was banished back into the Abyss. In fact, I do agree that drows are hiding inside the blackness of Underdark for too long, and it is the right time to embrace light once again. Now, we will set out for our new future, and the Queen of Spiders shall lead our way!"'' *''"Without Gromph Baenre, that petty pawn, I shall raise my new army of my own from the Abyss and finally take over the entire known world! Strong must rule the weak. They will all fall!"'' *''"Only the spider is safe in her web."'' *''"Beauty is power, too, and can strike swifter than any kind of sword."'' *''(sarcasm) "I heard men like ladies with legs. Other ladies would wish to have legs like mine."'' *''"I am the spider, and you are a fly."'' *''"I know what lurks in the shadows. I know the true path."'' *''"I am not a fly, but a cat. I am not a mouse, but a dagger."'' *''"Come closer, because I don't BITE! (pause and bit her victim in her spider form) Surprise! I do BITE!!!"'' *''"No orders coming from the Queen of Spiders would be considered as a sin."'' *''"You are ignorant, Drizzt. Why won't you induce more pain on others? I think they need to be banished into a whole another level. There is nothing more to say, for you and I, Drizzt, we are just the different sides on the same coin."'' ''Quotes about Jasmine *"Even if you deny yourself to be a sea elf and try so hard to become a drow, it is an undeniable fact that you were once a sea elf at best." - Vanifer to Jasmine'' *''"Perhaps, I am like you - a moon elf pretend to be a avariel, yet I have never ever tried to exterminate my own race to please a demon!" - Aerisi Kalinoth to Jasmine'' *''"I saw nothing in her eyes. There are two holes, empty, so I can never petrify her. Her mind is void and empty as her eyes." - Marlos Urnayle'' *''"I chained Jasmine Porcelain because she is terrifying. At least, I won't exterminate my race and change myself into another species since there is nothing necessary for me to do that." - Michael Langdon'' *''"That woman should never be in our order! She will ruin us all!" - Severin Dejarin'' ''Powers & abilities Complete Monster Proposal '''Jasmine Porcelain', the fifth (later sixth) Tribulation and an aquatic elf that is ironically devoted to the malevolent Lolth, Queen of Spiders, is a charismatic and depraved fiend who was ashamed of being a sea elf instead of Drows. She was fond of drow supremacy established by the Houses Xolarrin and Banere and so she tried to make herself like a dark elf by devoted herself into the evil worshiping of Lolth. Posing herself as a fake matron, Jasmine Porcelain falsely accused Drizzt Do'Urden as a heathen and gathered her slaves of grey dwarves to do her dirty work of capturing him. Anyone resisted her shall be punished by her and her Illthid companions. She was also the woman who expressed Lolth's Will in front of Gromph Banere to make him unleash the demon princes from the Abyss. She had also became the woman behind the Temple of Spiders' evil acts and the Cult of Crushing Wave's genocidal actions, as it was her who desired to purge the whole sea elf society with devastation orb, not Gar Shatterkeel as many thought. In Crushing Wave Arc, she was the Bigger Bad who orchestrated the purge of aquatic elves by disguising herself as an advisor of the water cult, so that she could wipe the existence of her kin. She will complete this atrocity before turning herself into a drow - later even a Drider - so that no sea elves will ever exist. Even evil people like Vanifer, Aerisi Kalinoth, Vizeran DeVir, Valindra Shadowmantle, Thurl Merosska and Marlos Urnayle expressed great disgust in her actions. In Moloch Saga, being revived by Moloch and became his helper, Jasmine Porcelain became the one of the hidden major antagonists in Tyranny of Dragons Sub Arc. She started working with the rebuilt Cult of Dragons after her resurrection to regain slavery in Rothe Valley, and she was in fact manipulating Severin in their actions to deal with a savage blue dragon. Later, when some slaves resisted with the help of Emerald Enclave, Jasmine electrocuted the resisted peasants by the lightning and thunder of Blue Dragons so that no one will ever resist her might with the help of a deranged dragon. She also envisioned to make Tiamat, the Queen of Chormatic Dragons, to become a slave of Lolth after placing the Cult of Dragons under her thumb. Being a corrupt, fanatic and deranged racist, Jasmine Porcelain immediately became a dark figure who exceeded Matron Baenre to be one of the worst Lolth enforcers in history, and is even considered to be an avatar of Lolth herself. ''Biography Goals Allies List of victim Part 1 *Her whole family, 13 members Part 2 - Death Arc Part 3 - Pandora Saga Underdark Sub Arc *Gromph Baenre *Drizzt Do'Urden - alive *Severl grey dwarf slaves *Every members of the Order of Yellow Rose Part 4 - Elemental Evil Saga * Gar Shatterkeel *Ichabod Crane - alive *Abbie Mills - alive *Drizzt Do'Urden - alive *Aerisi Kalinoth - alive *Hundreds to tens of thousands of sea elves - Tortured and killed during genocide *Vanifer *Aerisi Kalinoth - alive *Marlos Urnayle (indirectly) *Vizeran DeVir *Some members of Michael Langdon's Legion Part 5 - Rose & Lolth Saga Gallery Champion of Lolth Elise_VictoriousSkin.jpg|Jasmine Porcelain holding the Neverwinter Crown (after been revived by Moloch) Elise_OriginalSkin.jpg cf1b9d16fdfaaf51cbd3ec4f8c5494eef01f7a09.jpg 9a504fc2d5628535d31aa8da92ef76c6a6ef6356.jpg Drider Form Monster Manual 4e - Drider - p93 - Anne stokes.jpg Monster_Manual_5e_-_Drider_-_p120.jpg Drider_vampire.jpg|Jasmine as the Chief Drider Vampire Trivia *According to Officer Candy Apple, the original author, Jasmine Porcelain is the only one of 13 Tribulation he truly despises. The reason is obvious. *Jasmine Porcelain is the 'ONLY' main villain of the ''Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow story who was a zealous racist, making her presence more controversial. She was also a hypocrite due to the fact that she was from the race she hated, and in order to avoid this, she tried hard to rebrand herself as a drow. *She was the only villain of the Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow who was implied to have using strong racist words as an habit. Fortunately, this fact was only referred by Vanifer, and Jasmine's racism words in her speech are mostly toned down (or even censored) when showed in order to avoid controversy as much as possible. However, she did bragged herself being born with superiorty and despise humans as a whole. *She hated other groups and non-racist drows like Drizzt Do'Urden for no reasons, no excuses, purely out of hatred itself. That made her one of the most evil villains ever appeared in Forgotten Realms. Because of this, Aerisi Kalinoth revealed to Ichabod that the true face of Jasmine Porcelain was nothing but a monster purely made of hatred itself. *The traits of her and her minions were similar to the infamous Ku Klux Klan, or "KKK", an extreme white racism group in the United States. *Her Chinese name translation was "茉莉瓷", which translated by meaning of "Jasmine" (茉莉) & "Porcelain" (瓷) instead of pronounciation. ** Since the Chinese word "瓷器" had two translation - "porcelain" and "china", Jasmine Porcelain was a clear reference to some xenophobic people in China who disregard the balance and relationship between Han Chinese and ethnic groups, even to the point of raising terrorism and hatred across the nation. **This may be offensive, but xenophobia's existence in mainland China was a matter of fact, and it takes no offense to the Chinese citizens (including innconcent people of Han Chinese AND innoncent people from ethnic groups) in general. The author himself is strongly against xenophobia as well as racism. *Originally, Jasmine Porcelain was an old witch hag who released the Horseman of Death from Pandora's Box under Moloch's instructions, and thus restarted the cycle of Horsemen, but soon the role was put on Michael Langdon. The author, Officer Candy Apple, decided to make her a racist aquatic elf who manipulated the Cult of Crushing Wave to do her biddings. *Jasmine Porcelain was often referred by her full name, though many referred her as "Porcelain", which she despised it since it was her family name. *Based on some of the real-life figures that was heavily condemned in People's Republic of China (as seen below), Jasmine Porcelain was an combination of a racist, war criminal, seperatist as well as Facist, making her one of the most hateful villains in the entire storyline, arguably even more evil than Moloch since Moloch himself was not really a racist despite hating human beings as well. ''Real-life Inspirations Iwane Matsui '''Iwane Matsui' (松井 石根 Matsui Iwane, July 27, 1878 – December 23, 1948) was a general in the Imperial Japanese Army and the commander of the expeditionary force sent to China in 1937. He was convicted of war crimes and executed by the Allies for his involvement in the Nanking Massacre. Born in Nagoya, Matsui chose a military career and served in combat during the Russo-Japanese War (1904–05). He volunteered for an overseas assignment there shortly after graduating from the Army War College in 1906. As Matsui rose through the ranks, he earned a reputation as the Japanese Army's foremost expert on China, and he was an ardent advocate of pan-Asianism. He played a key role in founding the influential Greater Asia Association. Matsui retired from active duty in 1935 but was called back into service in August 1937 at the start of the Second Sino-Japanese War to lead the Japanese forces engaged in the Battle of Shanghai. After winning the battle Matsui succeeded in convincing Japan's high command to advance on the Chinese capital city of Nanking. The troops under his command who captured Nanking on December 13 were responsible for the notorious Nanking Massacre. Matsui finally retired from the army in 1938. Following Japan's defeat in World War II he was convicted of war crimes at the International Military Tribunal for the Far East (IMTFE) and executed by hanging. He and other convicted war criminals were enshrined at Yasukuni Shrine in 1978, an act that has stirred controversy. ''Rebiya Kadeer '''Rebiya Kadeer' (Uyghur: رابىيە قادىر, Рабийә Қадир,‎ born 15 November 1946) is an ethnic Uyghur, businesswoman, and political activist. Born in city of Altay of China, Kadeer became a millionaire in the 1980s through her real estate holdings and ownership of a multinational conglomerate. Kadeer held various positions in China's parliament and other political institutions before being arrested in 1999 for, according to Chinese state media, sending confidential internal reference reports to her husband, who worked in the United States as a pro-Xinjiang independence broadcaster. After she fled to the United States in 2005 on compassionate release, Kadeer assumed leadership positions in overseas Uyghur organizations such as the "World Uyghur Congress". In mainland China, Rebiya was infamous for being an extreme racist and a terrorist leader, being responsible for the infamous terrorism riot occured in July 5th, 2009, which caused more than 1,700 people injured and 197 people lost their lives. The terrorism caused by Xinjiang independance broadcaster like her were strongly against by both Han Chinese and Uyghur civillians. ''Abigail Williams '''Abigail Williams' (July 12, 1680 – c. October 1697) was one of the initial accusers in the Salem witch trials, which led to the arrest and imprisonment of more than 150 innocent people suspected of witchcraft. In Arthur Miller's Crucible, Abigail served as the main antagonist and is described as "seventeen with a remarkable capacity for dissembling" who covets Elizabeth Proctor's husband John Proctor and tries to get Elizabeth killed in the Salem witch trials. ''Hideki Tōjō '''Hideki Tōjō' (Kyūjitai: 東條 英機; Shinjitai: 東条 英機; Tōjō Hideki; December 30, 1884 – December 23, 1948) was a general of the Imperial Japanese Army (IJA), the leader of the Imperial Rule Assistance Association, and the 27th Prime Minister of Japan during much of World War II, from October 17, 1941, to July 22, 1944. As Prime Minister, he was responsible for ordering the attack on Pearl Harbor, which initiated war between Japan and the United States, although planning for it had begun in April 1941 before he entered office. After the end of the war, Tojo was arrested, sentenced to death for Japanese war crimes by the International Military Tribunal for the Far East, and hanged on December 23, 1948. ''Chen Shui-bian'' Chen Shui-bian (Chinese: 陳水扁; pinyin: Chén Shuǐbiǎn; born October 12, 1950) is a retired Taiwanese politician and lawyer who served as President of the Republic of China (Taiwan) from 2000 to 2008. Chen is the first president from Democratic Progressive Party (DPP) and ended the Kuomintang's (KMT) more than fifty years of continuous rule in Taiwan. In mainland China, Chen is infamous for endorsing the Taiwanese-seperatism and attempted to break the relationship between Taiwan and mainland China. In 2009, Chen and his wife Wu Shu-chen were convicted on two bribery charges. Chen was sentenced to 19 years in Taipei Prison, reduced from a life sentence on appeal, but was granted medical parole on January 5, 2015. Chen's supporters have insisted that his trial was an unfair and politically motivated retribution by the Kuomintang for his years in power. Category:CIS Productions Category:Elemental Evil Category:Elementals Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Elves Category:Dark Elves Category:Complete Monsters Category:OCs Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Moloch Allies Category:Sadists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Big Bads Category:Characters who can escape Hell Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Mass Murderers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Traitors Category:Vegetation Characters Category:13 Tribulations Category:Femme Fatale Category:Ugly Characters Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own family Category:Anti-Christs Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Liars Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Summoners Category:Public Enemies Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Sadomasochists Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Nazis Category:Oppressors Category:Misanthropes Category:Racists Category:Fascists Category:Social Darwinist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:True Villains Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Immortals Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Emotion Eaters Category:Hybrid Category:Bigger Bads Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Cannibals Category:Vampires Category:Life Drainers Category:Soul Stealers Category:Knight Templar Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline Category:Pawns Category:Scary Characters Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Narcissist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Non Humans Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739 Category:Triggers Hell Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Characters with a great sense of hearing Category:Characters with a great sense of smell Category:Characters with Enhanced Senses Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Night Vision Category:Speedsters Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:The Undead Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Xenophobes Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Realistic Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Perverts Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings